Mine and Yours: In the Dark
by Denrinko
Summary: Part three: Somehow it's over but everything has just begun. Izaya's surrounded by enemies in every direction and he's pushed his only true ally far away. The famed Informant of Shinjuku is spiraling but if Izaya's going down, then he's going to take all of Ikebukuro with him. [IZMK] [R18] Coming in 2020!


Izaya stared at the white ceiling of the hospital.

_I'm going to die._

_This is the end, someone is going to come through that door – who? Who will it be?_

_I don't want to die… _the man closed his eyes, he wouldn't let himself admit he was scared.

* * *

Izaya took Mikado's hand and kissed it lightly before explaining. "It's a piercing you can't easily take out. It goes under the skin and can only be removed by surgery. It would be like a vow between us, saying that our relationship is something that will last forever and can't be broken easily." The man smiled and Mikado blushed brightly.

_Ah, he really is adorable…with this he'll be completely mine._

* * *

"What is this?" Orihara Izaya frowned, looking at the email in his inbox. He didn't know the sender but it was flagged important and the subject was just "_Mikado_" either that or "_emperor_".

The tired informant clicked on the email, it was an incredibly short message it just said

[_You really should be more careful or those around you might suffer_]

Izaya's heart froze as he looked at the attachments, he could only see a small part of them that the preview allowed but he could already see they were of Mikado, seemingly bad photos of his beloved teen tied up.

Izaya's brain was racing, _Mikado said that he took care of things…he told me he got kidnapped but I didn't think it was this bad…no… _

_What is this video?_

Izaya hesitated before clicking on it, wondering if it could potentially have a virus embedded in it. After he scanned the files and found them free of anything malicious, the man clicked on the video.

Not knowing that he was about to witness something truly horrid that would change everything.

* * *

"Fuck." Izaya murmured looking at his bleeding hand, Mikado's words echoing in his mind.

It hurt, but he wasn't sure what hurt more.

"Fuck," tears burned his eyes "I'm so sorry Mikado."

* * *

_Even though I broke up with him, he's still mine. He still loves me so that makes him mine. _

_It's okay, there's still time. I'll deal with this soon._

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him!?" Izaya exclaimed in outrage, "How hard is it to keep an eye on a teenage boy?"

"There was nothing we could do about it, he got into a black car." The dragon zombie member shook his head.

"A black car?" Izaya questioned frowning.

"Yeah, it looked to be yakuza." The man explained. Izaya's eyes narrowed,

_What is Mikado doing with the yakuza?_

* * *

"Did you really think that I was just going to sit there for months on end waiting for you?" the teen narrowed his eyes and crossed his legs, looking down at Izaya.

"Did you really think that no one else would want me?"

Izaya's heart stopped and he hung his head.

_Why..._

* * *

**Coming 2020!**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone!

I take it you're all ready to enjoy the absolute mess of angst and issues that will be the third book of the Mine and Yours series – "In the Dark"!

I will be taking a break from updating the series and focus on finishing some other words such as "Accomplices" and "Masquerade" which I've been admittedly been neglecting in favour of this series!  
Did you know that I've been writing this series since early 2017? It wasn't uploaded until October of that year, Which means that Mine and Yours is entering its fourth year! (_holy shit_)

I also wanted to ask your opinion on implicating more music into the series. I listen to a lot of music while writing and even have a playlist for the Mine and Yours series. I don't know if it's too cheesy or cringey to put lyrics into a chapter (Such as in chapter 52 of Evolution "The abyss") but sometimes I think they really fit and help put across the soul of the chapter.

Even the name of the third book is a song, "In the Dark" by Bring Me the Horizon, I think it perfectly embodies the book though I'm not sure if you'll fully connect it without knowing the full plot...

Anyway, please let me know your opinions!

Also, I'm awful at plugging my socials and things but I would love for you to follow me on twitter so I can interact with you guys and post about my fics without being totally ignored haha (sadness)

So please follow me Rinrin1865278 or for a much easier option search "Denrinko"

I also have a Durarara! Discord server which is small but we talk a lot about Izamika and how gay Izaya truly is for Mikado in the light novels (_Hint: In our opinion, he's really f*cking gay_)

[**Just remembered that you can't link things on here, comment and I'll try and send you it!]**

Thank you all for your love and support for the series, make sure to follow/subscribe so you know when "In the Dark" starts!

See you in 2020~!


End file.
